


De l'intérêt porté

by malurette



Category: Le cerveau d'Hugo (2013)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Gen, Glenn Gould - Freeform, Short One Shot, specific interests
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: L'important pour Capucine, c'était d'avoir trouvé des figures auxquelles s'identifier. Pour Hugo aussi, pensait-elle.





	De l'intérêt porté

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **De l'intérêt porté  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le cerveau d'Hugo   
**Personnages/Couple : ** Capucine, Hugo (et l'idée de Glenn Gould)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Sophie Révil, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : ** « un air de musique » d’après 31_jours (18 février '17)  
**Prompt : ** Asperger's Day, bis  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

Capucine a été diagnostiquée relativement tard. La faute aux préjugés du corps médical et de la société, et aux symptômes différents... Ça a fait la lumière sur des années et des années de difficultés, et apporté à la fois soulagement, de savoir enfin ce qui n'allait pas, et colère, de n'avoir pas su plus tôt, de n'avoir pas été aidée à temps. Cependant quand elle entend ce que d'autres pris en charge plus tôt mais n'importe comment ont subi, elle se dit que ça n'était peut-être pas si mal, même si c'était tellement dur, de s'efforcer tout ce temps de paraître normale dans ce monde bizarre, de se fabriquer des stratégies pour fonctionner. 

Depuis, elle s'est découvert un intérêt nouveau : les personnalités célèbres pour qui il est avéré ou il y a simple présomption, de ce même syndrome, ou de troubles ailleurs dans le continuum. Elle les étudie, elle collectionne les cas et les indices. Certains ne sont pas très intéressants, d'autres en revanche absolument passionnants. Il y en a qui se sont orientés dans les domaines les plus divers ; évidemment, on parle de ceux avec assez de génie pour devenir célèbres. La plupart des gens dans ce café sont atteints différemment et ne feront sans doute jamais rien d'aussi spectaculaire et mémorable de leur vie. Le génie soi-disant associé aux troubles est mythe : le vrai génie est presque aussi rare parmi eux que dans le reste de la population.   
Avoir un intérêt particulier, un focus exacerbé et des sens affinés aide, quand on a un talent, à le développer au-delà de la normale, mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle-même, d'après les tests, est légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne intellectuellement mais elle ne se fait pas d'illusion sur ses capacités, ses possibilités. 

Et il y a ce nouveau... Il n'est pas stupide, et il est doué en musique, très doué même. Il a une chance que beaucoup n'ont pas. Il parle parle parle de son intérêt pour la musique et elle l'écoute sans avoir envie de le stopper. Il cite Glenn Gould ; lui elle le connaît, c'est d'ailleurs un des modèles qu'elle admire. Certes, rien n'a été prouvé pour lui, mais peu lui importe : il fait partie de ceux qui lui donnent de l'espoir et c'est l'essentiel.   
Que ça soit Hugo qui en parle ou les enregistrements qu'elle a déjà trouvés de Gould elle peut écouter et regarder ; l'avantage d'un pianiste sur d'autres instruments c'est qu'il est rarement filmé en face : elle n'a pas besoin de chercher à déchiffrer son visage et peut se concentrer sur le langage de ses mains sur le clavier, de ses épaules. Elle aime ça et se dit qu'elle écoutera et regardera volontiers Hugo, s'il veut bien. Elle est curieuse de savoir comment il se comportera, s'il imite Gould ou s'il a un style différent, quel choix de morceaux il fera, si c'en seront qui la font frissonner ou la laisse indifférente. Elle sait encore que l'exécution est réellement importante, qu'il y a une différence entre être bon et avoir le talent, et elle espère bien qu'il l'a. Oui, elle veut l'entendre et le voir, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle vient ici, elle en a même hâte.


End file.
